


Of Wolves and Ardor

by LOREWOLF



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Robb Stark is King in the North, Robb Stark is a Gift, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOREWOLF/pseuds/LOREWOLF
Summary: You and Robb have been together for three months since he became the rightful King in the North. However, your intimate moments still come with a small amount of apprehension. Robb, as always, helps you through it in a gentle manner.
Relationships: Robb Stark & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Of Wolves and Ardor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first little fic for the GOT/ASOIAF verse. I just really happen to be in love with Robb Stark. That is all. I hope you guys enjoy it! x

Robb Stark. The King in the North, the young boy who now has a kingdom on his shoulders and soldiers at his fingertips; the very same one you had fallen hopelessly in love with. The sound of his name echoing throughout the stone walls of the Red Keep always managed to send your heart into the tiniest of somersaults, leave an unbridled infatuation in the confines of your chest as the embers from such feelings would crackle and glow. The spark would always be between the both of you, sharing a mirrored resemblance to the hearth in your chambers that crackles with tiny, flaming tendrils. It was appropriate to say the young king had conquered your thoughts, much like he had rightfully claimed the Iron Throne.

His duties as the king did not come without their hardships, nor their terribly monotonous endeavors. (as he referenced to them himself) It was a welcome sight at the end of the long day to see him strip away the wolf-fur cloaks and the cumbersome armour he was regulated to wear. His rufescent hues glowed as the light of the fireplace dwindled down to something more gentle. The map of scars that peppered his body was nothing short of beautiful as your eyes lingered over him. His frame was adamant and strong, yet held it’s rather boyish physique. It wasn’t until your eyes met his own that he had been gazing dotingly at you in the same manner. 

“Is something troubling you, my love?” The teasing tone was evident in his voice as he made his way to the vast expanse of the bed. It was almost child-like; his size in comparison to the bed itself. He had his qualms with the excessive space, but when you were there, he was always much more quiet on that fact.

“No, your grace.” 

Force of habit as it was, the two of you had been seeing each other for a good few months now; ever since the first frost had fused to the earth of King’s Landing. There was a mutual respect that had solidified between the two of you, besides the roots of your love that kept the two of you near-inseparable. He was always amused by the use of formality, the small spark in that cerulean gaze of his never fell short in making its appearance. 

“Of course.” 

He settles back onto the furs that littered the too-large bed. You couldn’t help but let your eyes wander over him again. 

“Come here and join me, won’t you?” 

This would not be the first time the two of you shared a bed or anything regarding that nature. However, you couldn’t help but feel sheepish at his request, and by how easy it would fall from those soft lips of his. His hand suddenly extends and wraps gingerly in yours. Only then does he pull you down into his warm embrace. The scruff that framed those carefully sculpted features of his tickles the nape of your neck as he whispers against you. 

“You needn’t be so apprehensive-- you and I, we are not much different.”

His voice was soft like the petals of the finest rose and calming like the waves of the northern sea. It melted those nervous feelings away and uprooted them with even gentler hands. The amount of love you felt for Robb was intoxicating and new. It excites you to no end, yet terrifies you of the daunting possibilities all the same. 

“I 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 that.” 

You adopt an equally ginger manner as you speak. The soft palm of your hand searches for him as you turn around in his arms, your hand comes to rest on his chest. It was peppered with the lightest tufts of rufescent hair. “It 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 me.” You say even more quietly. He doesn’t have to have an explanation to the vagueness of your words. He knew what it meant. 

“I know. I’ve my own regrets as well. Not being able to elope with you is one of them.” 

“Robb, sweetheart.” You coo gently, palm cradling the scruff on his cheek. “I'm past fretting over that. I’m worried for you. I will 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 worry for you. For 𝘶𝘴.” 

It was no secret that his relations with you would cause an uproar amongst the nobility, and jeopardize the rest of the alliances he had forged within his short time of becoming king. More importantly, the outcome if word of the two of you were to come to fruition it would only harm the two of you to no end.

Your soft, doe-like gaze meets his to fuse into something that holds understanding, and comfort. Yet, there's also a need to take the hurt and worry away. 

The moment your lips connect, everything feels less daunting and insurmountable.

“Robb.” You murmur against those soft lips. “I 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 you.” 

The both of you settle back further onto the furs of the bed, your head coming to rest on his bare chest. “As do I, my love. I always will. With every piece of my heart.” 

You can hear the beating of his heart echo in his chest as the words come to fruition. You had never felt like this for anyone else, and you doubt that you ever could. Robb was like no other man in the universe, but he would say the same of you. His fingertips card through the soft locks of your hair before your lips meet again. Each kiss was electric, teasing and peppered with desire. You could only yearn for what would blossom next.

\--

Later that evening, your clothes, as well as what remained of his own, were discarded precariously on the floor of the bedchamber. The soft sounds of your love-induced breaths filled the space, and the faint scent of woodsmoke rippled throughout the room. The fire had long since died out in the hearth. The only thing emitting light were the candles Robb had lit at the bedside earlier in your intimate escapade. You gaze up at him dotingly, those rufescent curls bearing resemblance to a something mop-like as they fell just above those charmingly blue orbs. The blossoms you had left from meticulously placed kisses littered his near-porcelain skin, and the scars that were scattered over his naked canvas looked impossibly beautiful. Upon realising this, you flush a shade of rosé knowing you were also covered in the same blossoms of romantic artistry left by his lips alone. 

It dawned on you the Robb never loved anyone in the same way he loved you. It was careful and kind; gentle and warm like the rays of the dawning sun. Each touch he left behind from his hands, or lips consumed you in the best way possible. It’s something you have never known until now, and you’d do anything to keep it and keep him here for the rest of eternity.


End file.
